1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fundus image processing apparatus, a fundus image processing method, and a recording medium with a fundus image processing program recorded therein.
2. Related Art
There is a known technique for processing a fundus image of an examinee's eye to calculate the ratio of the diameter of the artery and the diameter of the vein in the fundus (hereafter referred to as the “arteriovenous diameter ratio”). For example, JP-A-10-243924 discusses a method for measuring an arteriovenous diameter ratio. The method sets a plurality of regions Rn enclosed by two concentric circles with different radii with reference to the center of the optic nerve papilla (hereafter simply referred to as the “optic disc”). Within the set regions Rn a plurality of blood vessels is extracted. From the extracted plurality of blood vessels, two blood vessels with a small distance between the blood vessels are selected as a blood vessel pair. From the selected blood vessel pair, the arteriovenous diameter ratio is calculated.